


Podrido

by KiraH69



Series: Desafío Alfabeto [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alphabet Soup Challenge, Angst, M/M, Magic, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Post-Nogitsune, Pre-Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 08:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraH69/pseuds/KiraH69
Summary: Su cuerpo no era real, no era el suyo, con el que había nacido. El cuerpo que ahora poseía, con el que caminaba, había brotado de los restos del Nogitsune. Y se estaba pudriendo.





	Podrido

Su cuerpo no era real, no era el suyo, con el que había nacido. El cuerpo que ahora poseía, con el que caminaba, había brotado de los restos del Nogitsune. Y se estaba pudriendo. Lo notó primero en el olor, un olor a muerte que tuvo que cubrir con varios desodorantes y aftershaves. Fue un poco doloroso que Scott no se percatara de ello, pero ahora estaba demasiado ocupado con su nuevo amor. Después empezaron a aparecer las venas negras, telarañas que se extendían por su cuerpo como si su sangre fuera petróleo. Esas era capaz de ocultarlas con la ropa y algo de maquillaje en el cuello. Entonces, comenzó a vomitar una especie de engrudo negro, cada vez en más cantidad. No estaba seguro de si venía de su estómago o de sus pulmones, o quizá de ambos. Estaba cansado, su cuerpo pesaba como el de un cadáver, casi podía sentir el _rigor mortis_ en sus extremidades.

Había intentando encontrar una solución en todas las fuentes que tenía, pero tener un cuerpo formado por los restos de un zorro milenario no era algo precisamente habitual. Corrijo, había consultado todas sus fuentes menos una: Peter Hale. Había un motivo por el que no había consultado al lobo zombi, más allá de lo evidente, y era que si él no tenía una solución, entonces no la había. Era una condena a muerte. Una muerte lenta y dolorosa (salvo si conseguía hacerse con el revólver de su padre como tenía pensado).

Resignado, llamó a la puerta del mayor de los Hale. No creía que nadie a parte de él conociera dónde vivía, excepto Derek quizá, pero no se había molestado en preguntarle, lo había averiguado por sus propios medios. El lobo abrió la puerta con una mirada de intriga y sospecha en su rostro, aunque a Stiles le sorprendieron más los pantalones de chándal que llevaba.

—De no ser por los latidos de tu corazón, diría que tengo un cadáver ante mi puerta.

—Bueno, si no me ayudas me temo que será así—replicó, levantándose la camiseta para enfatizarlo. Las venas negras se extendían por todo su torso, su piel de un enfermizo gris.

Peter se apartó de la puerta y le dejó entrar.

—Efectos secundarios de haber sido poseído por un espíritu malvado, supongo—comentó, examinándolo más detenidamente.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?—preguntó el chico sarcástico.

—Deberías ser más educado conmigo si lo que quieres es mi ayuda—le advirtió Peter sin mucha fuerza.

—Si vas a ayudarme lo harás sea educado o no. Y, si no te importa, ¿podemos darnos algo de prisa? No querrás que vomite en tu carísima alfombra—y estaba seguro de que era cara, todo en aquel apartamento parecía caro, pero no tenía las energías para fijarse en detalle en aquel momento.

—Te arrancaré la cabeza si lo haces. Veamos, dudo que sea posible sanar este cuerpo ya que para empezar no es un cuerpo humano—Peter comenzó a pasear frente a las estanterías empotradas en la pared, todas llenas de libros que parecían ser antiguos. A Stiles le hubiera encantado poder fisgar entre aquellos libros, pero estaba tan cansado que en su lugar se dejó caer sobre el sofá de cuero—. Tenemos la posibilidad de traspasar tu alma y tu mente a otro cuerpo, pero eso requeriría matar a alguien.

—Nada de matar—le dijo sin tan siquiera abrir los ojos. ¿Cuándo los había cerrado?

—Lo supuse, ya has cubierto tu cuota por este año. También está la opción de crear un cuerpo nuevo.

—¿Crear?—abrió un ojo y vio al lobo centrarse en una sección concreta de una estantería.

—_Y entonces Dios formó al hombre del polvo de la tierra, y sopló en su nariz el aliento de vida; y fue el hombre un ser viviente_.

—¿En serio me estás citando la Biblia? No estoy de humor.

—Cuando se escribió la Biblia, las criaturas sobrenaturales ya caminaban por este mundo—Peter sacó un libro de la estantería y lo abrió con cuidado—. No todo lo que aparece en ella es puro cuento.

—Espera—Stiles se incorporó de golpe y lo lamentó, su cabeza daba vueltas y sintió náuseas, pero inspiró hondo y se contuvo—. ¿Me estás diciendo que vamos a crearme un cuerpo a partir de barro? ¿Como un golem?

—Veo que eres judío. Sí, eso es lo que estoy diciendo. En realidad no es un hechizo tan imposible como crees. Para empezar, tu espíritu no está particularmente ligado a este cuerpo, con lo que no hay que cortar un vínculo; y tampoco tenemos que resucitarte, lo cual sería una tarea mucho más complicada sin haber habido preparación previa-

—Tienes un plan para volver a resucitar, ¿verdad?

—Y, además—continuó, ignorándolo—, eres una Chispa, lo que nos proporciona el poder mágico necesario. Lo único que nos falta es tu peso en arcilla y podremos realizar el hechizo, en luna llena preferiblemente para canalizar mejor tu poder.

—Vale, mi peso en arcilla, eso es todo. ¡Fácil!—exclamó y se levantó del sofá.

Demasiado rápido. La cabeza le dio vueltas y sintió que el suelo desaparecía bajo sus pies. Sin embargo, antes de caer al suelo Peter lo sujetó y volvió a tumbarlo.

—La luna llena es en cinco días, pero veo que tendremos que adelantarlo un poco. Yo me encargaré de conseguir la arcilla, tú descansa, necesitarás todas las energías posibles esta noche.

Stiles no replicó, no podía, estaba casi inconsciente. Peter se cambió de ropa y salió del apartamento. Si hubiera estado en mejores condiciones, Stiles habría aprovechado para fisgar, pero en ese momento no era siquiera capaz de levantarse. Al menos Peter tenía un plan, no era un caso perdido, había una oportunidad y se aferró a ese pensamiento hasta quedarse dormido.

Cuando despertó, se encontró con unos intensos ojos azules observándolo fijamente desde el respaldo del sofá.

—¿Qué pasa, lobo siniestro?—preguntó estirándose, sus articulaciones crujiendo como si fueran las de un anciano.

—Me encantan los motes que me pones—respondió Peter con rostro impasible.

—Lo sé. ¿Ya es tan tarde?—al mirar por los amplios ventanales se dio cuenta de que ya estaba anocheciendo y había llegado al apartamento de Peter a poco más del mediodía.

—Sí, así que será mejor que nos demos prisa.

Peter lo agarró del brazo y podría parecer un gesto brusco, pero Stiles lo agradeció porque no estaba seguro de poder caminar por su cuenta. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo había logrado conducir hasta allí. Salieron del apartamento y bajaron al aparcamiento del edificio.

—Voy a lamentar esto—murmuró Peter, abriendo la puerta de un coche que sin duda costaba unas cuántas decenas de miles. Seguramente se estaba refiriendo al olor a podrido que desprendía a pesar de todo el desodorante que se había echado.

Stiles se quedó dormido o tal vez inconsciente casi nada más sentarse y no volvió a abrir los ojos hasta que el coche se detuvo definitivamente al final de un camino de la reserva. Abrió la puerta del pasajero y vomitó allí mismo, salpicando un poco la llanta del coche.

—Cuando tengas tu nuevo cuerpo haré que me limpies el coche por dentro y por fuera—le prometió el lobo.

—¿En shorts y camiseta corta?—bromeó e intentó sonreír.

—No me des ideas—le advirtió casi con un gruñido en su voz.

Stiles sintió un escalofrío bajo la intensa mirada del lobo. El hormigueo en su estómago podría ser más vómito o quizá otra cosa.

Comenzaron a caminar entre los árboles. Peter le agarraba del brazo cada vez que iba a caerse. El chico no preguntó a dónde se dirigían, estaba bastante seguro de que lo sabía, ni siquiera fingió sorpresa al verlo. Junto al Nemeton había varios sacos de arcilla y garrafas de agua.

—Tenemos algo de prisa así que intenta colaborar—le dijo Peter, apilando arcilla sobre el tocón.

No quedaba mucha luz del día cuando comenzaron a formar una figura tumbada sobre la madera. La noche iba cayendo lentamente mientras trabajaban, sus manos y antebrazos manchados de arcilla. No tenía que ser perfecto, pero sí tener una forma aproximada a la de una persona. Era una tarea agotadora para Stiles, a veces simplemente estar despierto era agotador, pero solo se detuvo para tomar aliento unas cuantas veces. Cuando moldeó lo que sería su entrepierna, Peter le miró arqueando una ceja.

—¿Qué? No quiero acabar siendo un Ken—se defendió. Se habría ruborizado de haber podido.

—Un poco generoso, ¿no crees?—comentó el lobo.

—Uh... ¿no?—era en realidad bastante aproximado.

—Hmm...

No sabía qué significaba ese «hmm», pero decidió ignorarlo por el momento en favor de continuar esculpiendo el que sería su cuerpo. Cuando volvió a levantar la mirada, vio a Peter concentrado en modelar su rostro. Era en realidad bastante bueno y el parecido era asombroso para un trabajo tan rápido. Eso le hacía preguntarse cuánto se fijaba el lobo en él.

—Creo que así es suficiente—consideró Peter y se levantó, bajando del tocón.

—¿Ahora qué?

—Túmbate a su lado y recita esto. Está escrito fonéticamente—le dijo entregándole una hoja de papel—. Tres veces.

Stiles obedeció, agradeciendo el poder tumbarse. Se colocó a la izquierda de la figura, en la misma posición. Ahora tan solo les iluminaba la luna entre las ramas de los árboles contiguos así que sacó su móvil y lo puso en modo linterna.

—¡Oh!—interrumpió Peter—. Y, sobre todo, cree.

Lo dijo como si nada, pero Stiles sabía la importancia que tenía. El poder de una Chispa residía en su imaginación, en la capacidad de creer que algo va a suceder, visualizarlo, sentirlo...

Cuando las últimas palabras dejaron sus labios, Stiles se encontró en un vacío. No tenía cuerpo, era puro pensamiento. ¿Había fallado? ¿Había perdido su falso cuerpo sin poder entrar en el nuevo? ¿Se encontraba ahora en un limbo en el que permanecería por toda la eternidad? Estaba seguro de que esa era una de las posibilidades de las que Peter no le había hablado porque un conjuro así no podía no tener consecuencias nefastas.

Entonces abrió los ojos y se encontró la luna casi llena sobre su cabeza y unos ojos azules observándolo. Inspiró hondo hasta llenar sus pulmones y por un momento estuvo a punto de tener un ataque de pánico, pero la mano de Peter sobre su pecho lo tranquilizó.

—P-Peter... ¿funcionó?—preguntó con la garganta seca.

—Diría que te había subestimado, pero yo no cometo esos errores. Sabía que lo conseguirías.

Stiles miró a su izquierda y allí tan solo vio un montón de vendas y engrudo negro. Miró sus propias manos y, aun con la luna dándoles un tono pálido como el mármol, eran humanas y tenían vida. Examinó el resto de su cuerpo y era el suyo, era idéntico a como era antes del Nogitsune. Nada de venas negras, nada de piel gris como la de un muerto. Incluso parecía haber recuperado algo de peso y ya no parecía famélico.

—Gracias—dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que no podía contener—. Gracias, Peter.

—De nada, no eres una mala inversión—de no ser imposible, Stiles juraría que estaba actuando con timidez—. Pero aún tienes que limpiar mi coche.

Stiles se echó a reír a carcajadas y bajó de un salto del Nemeton.

—En shorts si quieres. Hasta me empaparé con la manguera—respondió entre risas.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! Comentarios y kudos son bienvenidos ^^  
Podéis dejar vuestras peticiones para fanfics en [mi blog](http://kirah69-fanfic.blogspot.com/p/aqui-podeis-dejarme-vuestros-mensajes.html).


End file.
